Can't Leave Her
by Team-Edward-Forever95
Summary: Alternate to the scene after the attack, in the hospital. Just Bella and Edward's conversation, excluding Renee's cos it never happened in mine . One shot, the actually ending to my oneshot is gunna be forever dawn instead of all the other books. FIRST!


**Hey….this is my first fanfic so plz be nice (it's a one-shot)**

**It's an alternate to the scene in twilight when Bella is in the hospital after the attack with James. Her conversation with Edward, excluding everyone else's (including her mum). Just came to my head earlier this afternoon.**

**My alternate scene will include stuff that will make u think "but he leaves her in the next book…." Well, I'm going to make the ending of my twilight saga forever dawn. For those who don't know, Forever Dawn was the original ending to twilight instead of the rest of the series. It's like breaking dawn but includes other stuff. The twilight saga was originally Twilight then Forever Dawn, but SM realized that it wasn't suitable for YA, so she wrote the other 3 books. Go to her website to read more about Forever Dawn.**

**Everyone might act a little OOC in this.**

**ENJOY!!! (I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does, and she is a genius!!!)**

Can't Leave Her

EPOV

Oh, my poor Bella…how had I let this happen to her?? How is she now lying in the hospital, wrapped in gauze with IV's stuck to her?? The only thing I can actually be happy about this is that she is alive…..or at least very close to death.

My whole life was now all about her. Her pain was my pain, her happiness was my happiness, her tears were my tears…if that were possible for me. I just wish that she would at least wake up to give me a bit of hope inside of me.

All I felt now inside my dead, cold body was the feeling of sadness, especially coping with Bella's mum's thoughts rushing around my head, worrying about her daughter. But also wondering why on Earth I haven't left Bella, not even for a minute for a "human need". How could I leave the love of my life (or rather existence) when she was clearly in pain??? Obviously, she didn't understand our love. I didn't even care if she was standing there outside the door of Bella's room at the hospital, watching us….

I just sat here next to her on the chair, Bella's right hand resting in both of my open hands, just patiently waiting for her to at least give me a sign that she is alive while she lies unconsciously in the hospital bed.

But I don't think that will ever happen. I was starting to have that weird feeling coming over me, you know, when all hope and happiness is gone out of the world. Bella brought everything to the world; it wouldn't and couldn't even work right without her. I didn't want to believe it…..but maybe she wasn't going to make it…..I bent my head down and felt life officially leave me…..I knew where I had to go now……to Italy…..

"Mmmm….Edward" a quiet sigh came from next to me. I looked up so fast and into the eyes of my one and only love.

She's woken up. The feeling of happiness and love too strong for words washed around inside of me.

I lifted her hand that I was holding close to my lips and softly pressed my lips to it. "Oh, Edward," she whispered, tears coming in her chocolate eyes. "I'm so sorry…."

"Shh, shh. You have nothing to apologise for. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I put you in this horrible mess." I whispered back. "All I want is just for you to get better. So….SO happy you're awake."

So softly and weakly, but with a smile on her face, she spoke, "Always the gentleman." She paused. "Come." She beckoned me to join her on her bed. "Could you lift me over to the left, please?"

I nodded and gently lifted her in my arms, careful not to pull the tubes attached to her. I then got onto the bed with her, one arm around her and my other hand holding the same hand I held since she woke up. We were both lying on our backs with our faces turned towards each other.

"What happened to James?"

Oh, James. Thank God he was gone now. No longer did he have to hurt my love. "Emmett and Jasper took care of him. Alice and I brought you here and Carlisle stitched you up." She nodded, apparently not strong enough to answer. "I don't feel like boring you with any more details. We can talk about that later." I rested my forehead against hers, drowning in her chocolate eyes. "Now I just want you to feel better."

I caressed her cheek lightly, careful not to hurt her. She was already in enough pain.

"I won't ever let anything happen to you ever again, Bella," I gently lifted her chin up. "There is nothing and no one that is going to stop me from ever leaving you. I love you more than everything in the world combined and that will always be like that." I gently kissed her forehead.

"I feel the same way about you." She tried to stretch her neck up to reach up to my lips for a kiss, I'm guessing. I smiled so wide that all my teeth were showing and kissed her softly, coming back a few times but stopping after hearing her heart beat erratically on the machine. She quietly giggled. "Oops, that's gonna be embarrassing." I chuckled with her.

How could I leave her?? How could I even have thought about it when I realized I was in love with her? She doesn't deserve to be heartbroken.

"Bella, love," I reached my hand to her cheek and gently stroked it, "I know that it feels like we are in our own little plastic bubble here….but" I started to act a bit uncomfortable, especially with Renee watching us, thinking weird thoughts, " your mum is watching us from outside the door…and, well, she's getting ideas about the way we are sitting so comfortably on the bed together, like we have done it before……" I trailed off, seeing if she was catching my drift.

Bella giggled. How I loved to hear her happiness and her perfect giggles."That's gonna be a bit hard to explain to her when I talk to her later." She paused, her face was scrunched up into thought, like she was thinking about something serious. "If you're going to stay with me, does that mean you might change me like you??? Because there is nothing I want more than you." She didn't deserve that, I didn't want to give her that, no matter how much I wanted to stay with her forever. I tried to come up with a reasonable answer, so I replied, "How about we talk about it when you get out of the hospital?" She just nodded. She yawned and her eyelids looked like that they were about to close.

"Sleep, love. I won't ever leave you, I'll be right here when you wake up." I cooed. I started to hum her lullaby and she was almost sleep, when I whispered in her ear, "I love you, Isabella."

"Mmm, you too Edward…" she murmured, turning her head slightly. I quickly and lightly pressed my lips to hers and rested my head against hers while she fell asleep in my arms.

**And that's my one-shot. Don't know if I will make any other stories or anything. Review please, I'll accept anything. I'm editing it now in Science class, thank god my teacher hasn't seen. Haha!! Not even caring about the fossils we are looking at, but I'm just thinking "What should I name my story?" lol =)**

**BYE!!! **

**3 Teresa**


End file.
